Pasar Teiko
by raudioactive
Summary: Ketika Kiseki no Sedai berhenti main basket dan pergi merantau ke ibu kota


Indonesia, negara yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya. Beragam budaya membentuk sebuah harmoni. Negara yang memiliki banyak perbedaan, tapi mampu menggabungkan semuanya menjadi satu.

Negara itu memiliki ibukota yang bernama Jakarta. Kota metropolitan yang terkenal dengan kehidupannya yang keras. Orang-orang bertaruh nyawa hanya demi sesuap nasi.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk zaman, jauh di ujung kota Jakarta, terdapat sebuah pasar. Orang-orang sekitar menyebutnya sebagai pasar Teiko.

Pasar keramat tempat preman berwajah sangar yang hobi judi berkeliaran, penyanyi dangdut keliling yang tidak diketahui jelas jenis kelaminnya, raksasa yang bekerja sambilan sebagai pengamen yang sering nangkring di angkot, tukang koran yang melempar koran jualannya ke pembeli, gerobak bakso misterius yang konon penjualnya tak terlihat, serta tukang becak psikopat sok absolut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Pasar Teiko**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : AU!Indonesia, OOC parah, typo(s), bahasa gak baku, nista /?, humor garing, gak tau shounen-ai atau enggak, OC tak bernama nyempil untuk meramaikan  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pasar Teiko tidak mengenal yang namanya waktu. Pagi buta, tengah malam, siang dengan matahari menyengat, atau sore saat buka puasa. Pasar itu selalu ramai dengan berbagai kericuhan absurd, baik dari penjualnya ataupun para pengunjung.

Seperti pagi ini.

Pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang belum mandi sedang menjerit tidak karuan di depan sebuah angkutan kota.

"Sekuriti! Mana sekuriti?!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu bersendal jepit

Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam putih khas satpam menghampiri ibu itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ya? Ada apa bu?"

"Ke-kenapa ada raksasa di sini?! Saya mau naik angkot tapi raksasa itu malah menghalangi pintu!" tuding ibu itu sambil menunjuk raksasa yang dimaksud dengan sadis

"Oh, Ibu salah paham. Dia pengamen yang sering nongkrong di angkot" sang satpam menjelaskan sembari terkekeh kecil

"Huh, situ orang mana?! Kok badannya gede banget, pasti suka binatang gojila ya?!" si ibu yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di angkot mendengus kesal

"Eeh? Tidak, saya sukanya permen, bukan binatang. Lagian ibu salah tuh, yang bener godzila, bukan gojila" si pengamen raksasa menyahut sambil menaruh pantatnya di kursi samping si ibu. Mulutnya terus mengunyah makanan

Si ibu itu malu berat. Dengan gengsi ia menyilangkan kakiknya, mencoba duduk dengan elegan.

"Bu, sendalnya bolong tuh" celetuk si pengamen sambil menunjuk kaki si ibu yang terjulur ke arahnya

"Sudah, kamu pengamen tahu apa?! Ini sendal mahal tau! Pak, buruan jalan!" dengan beringas ibu itu menepuk pundak sang supir, membuat si supir tersedak kopi hitam yang sedang diminumnya

"Iya iya bu" jawab si supir ogah-ogahan. Dengan sangat lambat supir menjalankan angkotnya

"Bang bang, setop dulu!"

Mendengar teriakan dari belakang, si supir pun menghentikan angkotnya. "Mau naik dek?"

"Ya iyalah bang. Kalo enggak ngapain saya manggil abang?" seorang pemuda berkacamata ikut mendudukkan diri di samping si ibu tadi. Tangannya sibuk memegang koran yang hampir jatuh karena dibawa berlari

"Siapa tau kamu naksir saya" si abang supir kedip kedip jijay ke si pemuda kacamata

"Bang, homo ya?" tanya si kacamata dengan takut

"Ah, enggak kok. Cuma suka cowok" sahut si abang supir

Si tukang koran pespalem berjamaah dengan si ibu yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

"Eh, ada bang Mura. Tumben pagi-pagi gini udah keliatan, biasanya kan malem baru keliaran" si tukang koran bertanya

"Malem? Kamu kupu-kupu malam ya dek?" si ibu menyahut sambil menatap horror pada si pengamen

"Ah si ibu bisa aja. Saya bukan kupu-kupu, saya itu beruang, soalnya lebih unyu" jawab si pengamen yang diketahui bernama Mura. "Saya tadi bangun kepagian, Do. Daripada saya nganggur di rumah, mendingan saya ngamen aja" sambungnya

"Oh gitu. Emang lebih bagus kerja pagi bang, soalnya rejekinya masih banyak. Kalo malem rejekinya udah abis dipatokin ayam" si tukang koran, Mido, berucap

"Kok gitu Do? Saya kan gak rebutan biji jagung sama ayam tetangga sebelah" Mura bertanya heran

"Bang Mura gimana sih. Itu kan puisi yang lagi ngetren" jawab Mido

"Dasar kalian, pasti gak lulus esde ya? Itu tuh sajak, bukan puisi!" si ibu nyeletuk

"Hooo gitu ya" Mura dan Mido hanya bisa mangut-mangut setuju sama si ibu

Dari situ ketahuan bahwa warga pasar Teiko bukan orang-orang berpendidikan.

"Woi bang, setop kagak!"

Sebuah teriakan menghancurkan kedamaian yang ada di angkot itu. Refleks sang supir menyetop angkotnya, membuat penumpangnya terdorong dan berhimpitan satu sama lain.

Tak lama setelah berhentinya angkot, muncullah sebuah makhluk hitam dakian di pintu angkot. Dengan beringasnya si remang itu naik dan duduk di seberang tiga penumpang yang lain.

"Buruan jalan!" bentak si pria remang pada supir angkot

"Eh bang Mine, tumben naik angkot" Mura dengan pedenya menyapa si preman

"Emang kagak boleh Mur? Angkot juga bukan angkot lu" sahut si preman kasar

"Ma-mas, mau beli koran?" Mido menawarkan koran dagangannya dengan gemetaran

"Eh buto ijo, lu kira gue mas lu?!" sembur Mine pada Mido

"A-Ampun mas! Eh, bang Mine!" Mido buru-buru mengamankan korannya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Mine

"Bang Mine, nama dia bukan buto ijo" Mura nyeletuk

"Terserah gue kali. Lagian rambutnya ijo gitu" ucap Mine seenaknya mengganti nama orang. "Udah sana lu turun, ngerusak pemandangan aje" sambungnya sambil mendorong-dorong Mido

"Iya bang, ampun! Bang supir, buruan setop!" Mido dengan buru-buru melemparkan duit dua ribuan kepada si supir dan lari terbirit-birit

"Pak, saya juga turun di sini deh" si ibu yang terdiam sejak kedatangan Mine berucap. Dengan gaya anak cupu yang diasingkan si ibu turun dari angkot

"Bang, mau kemana?" tanya Mura basa basi

"Gue mau ke belakang pasar aje. Tapi gue males jalan kaki" jawab Mine. "Bang, bagus tuh handuk abang, warna itemnya keren" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk handuk yang dikalungkan di leher si supir

"Bang Mine, ini warnanya putih tau" si supir protes karena handuk kesayangannya diganti warna oleh si preman

"Putih gimana? Jelas-jelas ini item, ya kagak Mur?" Mine menarik handuk yang ada di leher si supir dan menunjukkannya ke Mura

"Iya bang supir, ini item" Mura menyetujui ucapan Mine

"Itu aslinya putih, tapi gara-gara keseringan dipake, jadinya putih gelap" jelas si supir masih tak terima

"Ya elah. Ini mah bukan putih gelap lagi, ini item arang!" cela Mine dan diiringi dengant tawa nyaring

"Pasti abang dakian ya?" tanya Mura pada si supir

"Daki daki, gue tersungging nih!" Mine menyahut sambil menonjok pelan bahu Mura

"Ya kan maksud saya si abang supir, bukan bang Mine. Lagian bang Mine kok tersinggung? Banyak daki ya?" tanya Mura pada Mine

"Ah elu banyak bacot Mur. Gue mah bersih. Ini item seksi, bukan item daki" ucap Mine sambil memamerkan kehitaman tubuhnya

"Apa kata abang dah" Mura mengalah pada si preman dakian

"Eh, udah nyampe nih" ucap si supir membuyarkan lamunan si pengamen dan si preman

"Mur, bayarin gue ya" Mine merangkul Mura dengan akrab. Tunggu, jika di zoom, Mura sepertinya sedang sesak napas karena lehernya dicekik oleh lengan si preman dim

"Iya deh. Nih bang, makasih ya" Mura menyerahkan dua lembar uang dua ribuan pada si supir. "Bang, saya mau ke lampu merah dulu. Abang kemana?" tanya Mura setelah turun dari angkot

"Gue mau ketempat nongkrong biasa" jawab Mine seadanya dan pergi meninggalkan Mura

Di kejauhan, terlihat dua orang pemuda—entah yang satunya bisa dibilang pemuda atau bukan—sedang bercengkrama.

"Woy, lagi ngomongin apaan nih?" Mine menggebrak meja tempat dua orang tadi duduk

"Kampret apaan sih lu Min" si pemuda yang agak pendek berteriak kaget

"Neng, tumben mangkal. Biasanya keliling mulu" Mine menghiraukan si rambut merah dan mulai mencolek-colek pinggang si 'eneng'

"Ah bang Mine genit ih" si penyanyi dangdut tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang dibuat memerah

"Neng Ryo juga suka kan abang giniin?" Mine melemparkan kedipan genit pada Ryouta

"Woi lu pade, kalo pacaran jangan disini deh" si tukang becak berucap keras. Di dahinya yang lebar terlihat bunderan HI—eh salah ding, perempatan maksudnya

"Sirik aje lu Jur. Jomblo sih" Mine tertawa nyaring

"Enak aje. Emang elu udah pacaran sama Ryouta?" si tukang becak bernama Juro bertanya sengit

"Ya belom sih. Seenggaknya gue kan punya kecengan, gak kayak elu" Mine menyahuti tak kalah sengit

"Udah deh bang Mine, bang Juro. Pagi-pagi gini udah berantem aja" Ryouta melerai dua pria yang saling melempar tatapan sengit itu

"Gue gunting tau rasa lu" Juro mengeluarkan gunting saktinya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Mine

"Elu kalo punya duit buat beli gunting, mendingan lu beli soplen gih. Soplen setengah-setengah gitu lu kira keren?" ucap Mine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Juro

"Eh mending gue ya mata belang, daripada elu hidung belang!" teriak Juro pada Mine

"Elu jomblo!"

"Elu dakian!"

"Elu pendek!"

"Elu item!"

Di tengah perdebatan yang sengit itu, sebuah gerobak bakso muncul dan parkir di samping tempat nongkrong mereka. Si penjual bakso mencolek bahu Ryouta.

"KYAA!" jerit Ryouta saat ia merasa bahunya dicolek

"Kenapa?! Ada apa my darling?!" Mine yang mendengar gebetannya menjerit, segera menghampiri Ryouta

"Ta-tadi ada yang nyolek bahu aku" jawab Ryouta dengan air mata buayanya

"Itu tadi saya" sahut sebuah suara

"Ebuset Tetsu! Dari kapan elu disitu?!" teriak Mine pada si tukang bakso, alias Tetsu

"Saya sudah dari tadi mas Mine. Saya mau tanya mas Ryouta ada apa eh mas Ryouta malah teriak. Saya kan jadi kaget" jelas Tetsu sambil mengelus dadanya dengan wajah datar

"Yang ada gue yang kaget Tet!" bentak Mine sambil mengacak rambut Tetsu

"Kebetulan banget ada Tetsu. Gue pesen bakso satu" Juro tiba-tiba nyeletuk

"Tumben mas Juro pesen bakso. Becaknya lagi sepi ya?" tanya Tetsu sambil membuatkan bakso untuk Juro

"Iye nih, dari pagi gak ada pelanggan" keluh Juro sambil mendesah berat

"Ya jelas sepi. Orang kan kagak mau kalo tukang becaknya cebol" sahut Mine dengan senyum menghina

"Apaan lu Min?!" Juro kembali mengeluarkan guntingnya

"Aduh kalian berdua, bisa diem gak sih? Bang Juro juga, jangan mainan gunting dong, kan bahaya" Ryouta berdiri di tengah-tengah Mine dan Juro layaknya seorang penengah

"Tuh denger apa kata Ryo!"

"Justru elu yang harus dengerin Ryouta!"

"Aduh eike direbutin, jadi malu nih" ucap Ryouta salah sambung

"Mas Ryouta mau bakso juga?" tawar Tetsu pada Ryouta

"Bang Tetsu, kok manggilnya mas? Neng dong" ucap Ryouta sambil manyun sok imut

Tetsu hanya menatap Ryouta yang mulai bergaya-gaya sok imut dengan jijik. Sedangkan di sebelah mereka ada dua pria yang sedang berdebat tanpa henti.

"Ini abang becaknya mana ya?" tanya seorang perempuan menghentikan kericuhan di antara empat orang tersebut

"Ah, gue. Mau kemana neng?" ucap Juro dan kembali duduk di becaknya

"Mau ke monas. Berapa ya?" tanya si cewek itu lagi

"Monas mah jauh. 15 rebu" ucap Juro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topinya

"Mahal amat sih bang. 12 ribu ya?" tawar si cewek

"Gue bilang 15 ya 15! Gue itu absolut tau!" Juro menginjak sadel becaknya sambil berkacak pinggang

"Ya udah deh, saya cari becak lain aja" ucap si cewek dan beranjak dari tempat nongkrong Juro

"Eh tunggu neng! Iya deh, 12 rebu" Juro dengan terpaksa mengiyakan penawaran si cewek yang terasa berlebihan

"Gitu dong" ucap si cewek dan duduk di becak Juro

"Ya udah, gue pergi dulu ya. Tetsu, simpen bakso gue ya" pamit Juro dan mulai mengayuh becaknya

"Kalo gitu gue juga pergi. Ada temen ngajak judi" pamit Mine dan meninggalkan tempat nongkrong

"Aku juga pergi deh, bang Mine gak ada di sini lagi" ucap Ryouta dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-teman penyanyinya

Tetsu mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali bakso yang dipesan Juro. Dengan semangat ia memulai paginya dengan berjualan bakso demi memenuhi kebutuhannya.

* * *

**TBC or End? dunno /slapped**

**Ya ampun saya ngetik apaan...**

**udah gitu endingnya bener-bener gaje lagi. pas asik-asik ngetik eh ternyata saya belum tau endingnya gimana. jadi deh endingnya maksa bin gaje gitu**

**saya sendiri bingung ini one shoot atau enggak, pokoknya saya lagi kebanjiran ide dan lahirlah fic ini**

**saya gak tau apa nama panggilan yang cocok buat Akashi sama Kise, jadinya kayak di atas gitu deh**

**oh iya, saya bukan orang jakarta, jadi gak ngerti gimana kehidupan di sana- saya nulis ini hanya berdasarkan insting saja /halah**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, semoga fic ini menghibur kalian semua**

**the last, review please?**


End file.
